dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spark Gets Lucky (NSFW Tales)
Characters *Spark/Dark Spark *Oboes Bi *Suzan *Nicole *Absinthe Transcript (Spark is in the deep woods getting a large headache) Spark: Goddamn, this hurts... Dark Spark: (laughs) C'mon Sparky, you're too weak to resist my grasp. Spark: It doesn't matter cause I won't let you get your way! Dark Spark: You really are durable. (Dark Spark has taken control of Spark's mind as he transforms) Oboes: What the hell was that? (Oboes runs out of her house to investigate Spark's transformation.) Dark Spark: Finally, I'm in control. Now to get down to business. Oboes: Oh hey Spark! I called you like 5 times! Dark Spark: Really? What for? Oboes: You know...for the thing? Dark Spark: Oh yeah, that. Oboes: Well, I just happen to be in that special mood! Dark Spark: Too bad for you, It'll be your last. (summons a katana) Oboes: Oh fuck no! (She gets into a forward-weighted fighting stance.) (Dark Spark instantly get behind Oboes and slashes her) (Oboes turns around and kicks Dark Spark in the stomach.) (Dark Spark grabs Oboes leg right before she kicks him) Dark Spark: Ah, ah, ah. (She grabs his arm and twists it off.) Oboes: Ah, ah, ah. (Dark Spark summons a uzi and shoots Oboes) Oboes: Okay, okay! I just wanted some dick, but obviously that's not going to happen. So, I'm just going to be on my way, and go to the hospital or something... Dark Spark: (sighs) Fine. (heals Oboes wounds) Oboes: Thanks. (She looks at his arm, and picks it up.) Here you go. Dark Spark: Ah, that's okay. (Dark Spark's arm regenerates) Oboes: Awesome! Um, can I take this hand home? Dark Spark: Wait? Why? Oboes: Oh...no reason. Dark Spark: If you still want some dick you can have some. Oboes: Really? I would love that! Dark Spark: So where's you place? Oboes: Right over there. (She points northwest.) Dark Spark: Alright. (walks to northwest) Oboes: It looks like a big dome, by the way. Dark Spark: Dome? (sees a big dome) Oh. (heads toward it) Oboes: Yeah, I wanted my house to reflect my personality. (Dark Spark goes inside the dome) Oboes: So, how's my dome? Dark Spark: It's good. Oboes (in head): I didn't spend 2 years building this dome just for it to be called "good". Dark Spark: No. Dark Spark: It's AWESOME! Oboes: *quietly* Thanks. Dark Spark: So where do we do this? (Oboes pushes a button on her work table, then a large bed rises out of the floor.) Oboes: There. Dark Spark: Sweet. (jumps on the bed) (Oboes jumps onto the bed, and lands on top of Dark Spark.) Oboes: Hey. Dark Spark: Huh!? (Oboes slides her boobs onto his chest.) Dark Spark: (aroused) Okay, this is gonna get interesting. (Dark Spark starts to get an erection) (She grabs a bottle of lotion out from under the bed, and rubs it on Spark's hard dick.) Oboes: Does this please you? Dark Spark: Yes, it does. Oboes: Hmm~. (She pulls a cell phone out of her boobs, and calls the Nicole, Suzan and Absinthe.) Dark Spark: (speaks in head) Oh FUCK no! Oboes (in head): Oh fuck yes. (A few seconds later, Nicole, Suzan and Absinthe walk into the dome, half naked.) Dark Spark: (stares while speaking in head) Holy shit. Absinthe: Hey baby. (She starts making with Oboes, while Oboes slides her pussy onto Spark's cock. Nicole then climbs onto the bed, and shoves her pussy onto his face. Suzan, next to Spark, starts shlicking.) Dark Spark: (speaks in head) This is so fucking crazy! Oboes: I think it's time to give this guy the ultimate titjob. Nicole, Suzan, Absinthe: Aw yeah! Spark and Dark Spark: (speaks in head) OH SHIT! (They all gather around his hard, almost cum-laded dick.) Oboes: Hmm. 8 titties, one cock. (They all shove their tits against his dick, and start sliding them.) Spark and Dark Spark: (speaks in head) This is so fucking awesome! Absinthe: Oh, I can feel it rising! Nicole: It's warm! Spark and Dark Spark: (speaks in head) WE'RE CUMMING! (Spark and Dark Spark shoots ton amounts of cum) Oboes: Fuck yeah! Suzan: It's like snow! Dark Spark: Uh, clean up on aisle 3? Dark Spark: Wait! How about we take a picture! Oboes: I'll take it! (She grabs her camera, and sets it to a timer of 10 seconds.) Oboes: Ready? Dark Spark and Spark: Yep! All: Cheese! (The camera snaps the picture.) Category:NSFW Category:January Releases Category:RP